Sunbathing
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Naruto is out sunbathing and guess who finds him? lemony with slight fluff. rr. please enjoy.


Disclaimer: i don't own naruto - unfortunately.

Authors note: I must give thanks to x-xtemptationx-x for she helped me by giving me a couple of ideas. This one's for you!

---

The golden haired male is lying on the grass bathing in the sun. His eyes are closed and he is humming softly to himself.

"Don't you look delectable dobe?" the raven haired Uchiha asks, standing over Naruto and blocking his light.

"Shut up teme," Naruto replies with no heat, half a sky blue eye opened and looked up at the raven. "You're in my light."

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke says with a wicked glint in his eyes. Sasuke drops down until he is lying on top of Naruto's body, his head over Naruto's naked chest. "Is that better?"

Naruto glares up at him. "Are you determined for me to not get a tan?"

"You look tanned to me," Sasuke states looking down at Naruto's chest. "Unless it's a fake tan." Sasuke does a long lick up Naruto's chest, savouring the gasp he receives for his actions. "Nope, not fake. So why bother?"

"I like the sun. Now get off!"

"Now that sounds like my Naruto," Sasuke sighs, snuggling into Naruto's body.

"I am not yours."

"Then how about I make you mine?" Sasuke asks with a sexy smirk.

Naruto is so surprised by Sasuke's comment that all he can do for a few moments is open and close his mouth repeatedly, looking like a landed fish.

Sasuke raises up and brings his mouth a few inches away from Naruto's. "There are much better things to do with your mouth dobe," Sasuke comments leaning his mouth further down to Naruto's until their lips are a breath away from touching. "Don't you agree?" he asks breath hot against Naruto's lips.

Naruto could only look up at him with a silent plea in his eyes. Sasuke closes the distance between them, both teens moan at the touch. Naruto kisses him back hungrily, both gripping onto each other desperately; they have both been holding back their feelings for too long to do anything else.

Sasuke licks Naruto's bottom lip, begging entrance. Naruto eagerly complies, moaning as the wet tongue entered his mouth and started claiming as his own. Naruto's groans deepened as Sasuke starts massaging his tongue against Naruto's, both fighting for dominance and Sasuke winning.

Sasuke pulls back, both breathless, their eyes shining with lust, and love. Sasuke's hands roam over Naruto's chest, flicking and rolling the hard nubs, the pale hands roaming over tanned flesh.

"Oh, God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked down at Naruto. "These shorts have got to go," Sasuke remarks, one hand harshly rubbing against the bulge in Naruto's shorts.

"Yes," Naruto hissed out, repressing a moan.

Sasuke slowly, teasingly removes Naruto's shorts with a wicked grin, staring hungrily at the bulge in Naruto's boxers. Sasuke examines the boxers; they are gold with a black paw print on each hip. "I bought you these."

"Yeah."

"Guess that means that I have to keep them intact," he remarks with a put-on sigh.

Sasuke removes Naruto's boxers and stared hungrily at Naruto's hard cock. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with lust shining in his eyes. "Sasuke, clothes, off, now!"

Sasuke smirked and complied, strip teasing Naruto.

"Sasuke…please!"

A wicked grin crosses Sasuke's face, he loved hearing Naruto beg. He drops to his knees between Naruto's spread legs. Sasuke dips his head and licks the head of Naruto's cock, savouring the taste of his pre-cum.

"Oh God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke devours Naruto's cock, taking it deep into his throat, eliciting a moan from Naruto. Naruto bucks his hips up towards Sasuke's mouth; Sasuke grips them tightly, holding them still. Sasuke bobs his head up and down the shaft causing Naruto's eyes roll back just from the sight. Sasuke continues bobbing making Naruto purr, the vibrations travelling through his body and into Sasuke from his cock. Sasuke moans and buries Naruto's cock deep into his throat, sending Naruto over the edge, screaming and showering his cum in a thick stream down Sasuke's throat, who laps it up hungrily.

Sasuke takes his mouth off Naruto's cock and licks his lips slowly, savouring the taste of Naruto's cum. Naruto shivers, his eyes locked with Sasuke's.

Sasuke leans down to Naruto. "How about I make you mine?" he whispers, breath warm against Naruto's lips as he claims a kiss.

Begrudgingly the two separate. Sasuke bites lightly on Naruto's neck, making him moan and become rock hard once again. Sasuke laughs sexily as he looks down. "Sorry dobe, but I'll be paying attention to another part of your anatomy."

Naruto shivers in anticipation, his breath shuddering as it escapes his mouth. Sasuke grins at the sight of Naruto, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathes, watching the enticing sight of Sasuke sucking on three of his fingers. Sasuke releases his fingers once they have been heavily slicked by his saliva.

Sasuke takes one finger and circles Naruto's ass, causing Naruto to gasp. Sasuke enters his finger and moves slowly, feeling how tight he is and letting him adjust. He slips another finger inside Naruto once he is looser, once again moving slowly then scissoring his fingers. Sasuke enters his third finger, moving at a quicker pace, making Naruto moan. Sasuke searches with his fingers for Naruto's prostate and knows he has discovered it when Naruto screams.

"More, Sasuke, please!"

While still moving his fingers Sasuke leads Naruto into a breath-stealing, tongue-clashing kiss. As they part Sasuke removes his fingers from Naruto's ass and drapes Naruto's legs over his shoulders, lining his cock with Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke enters Naruto, working himself in inch by inch until he is in to the hilt. "Fuck…Naruto…you're so tight," Sasuke panted.

"Ugh…Sasuke…Take me!"

"It'll hurt."

"I don't care! I want to be yours!"

Sasuke starts moving in and out of Naruto slowly. "God you're tight!"

"Not my fucking fault!" Naruto growled. "You shouldn't be so big!"

Sasuke chuckles hotly, rewarding Naruto for his reply by moving quicker, plunging deeper, hitting his prostate and jerking him off at the same pace.

Naruto scream, "Sasuke! God…faster…please…harder…Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughs full-throated and complies, pounding into Naruto with all his strength. Naruto moans. The moan turns into a sexy purr, almost making Sasuke cum from the sound and sight of him.

Sasuke picks up the pace, knowing that if he doesn't he will go soon, and he wants Naruto to have his pleasure first.

"Ah…Sasuke…I'm…SASUKE!" Naruto screams as he goes over the edge, his cum drenching Sasuke's hand, the walls of his ass clamping around Sasuke's cock.

"Ah, NARUTO!" Sasuke screams as he cums, burying his seed deep in Naruto.

Sasuke removes himself from Naruto and falls in a sweaty heap onto Naruto's chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Naruto sighs and snuggles closer. Sasuke leans up and kisses the top of his head, gently kissing the golden threads. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll have to come sunbathing more often!"

- - -


End file.
